


Be Strong

by captainamergirl



Series: Crossover One Shots & Drabbles [3]
Category: General Hospital, The Young and the Restless
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, One Shot, RIP Kristoff St. John, miss you forever, possible future romance maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Epiphany won't let Neil feel helpless anymore.
Relationships: Epiphany Johnson & Neil Winters
Series: Crossover One Shots & Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713280





	Be Strong

Lately, she was at the hospital every time he showed up there. He joked that she lived there; she didn’t deny it. He was glad she was there; he would have missed her if she wasn’t around to chat with, to give him hell like only she could. She was the one person who didn’t treat him like a child because he was blind. When Dr. Rayburn gave him the bad news – that his eyesight was unlikely to ever return – he wanted to go out and beat someone or something. Nurse Johnson stayed his hand, literally grabbing it and telling him no matter how he felt, violence wasn’t the answer. She said she would never respect him again if he did something “damned stupid”. For some reason, he wanted her to respect him so even when he stumbled upon his wife and his son screwing, he tried not to go off the rails too much. It hurt – it cut like a bitch actually – but somehow thinking of Epiphany Johnson and what she would say got him through.

Today he found himself sitting in a quiet hospital room with Epiphany, telling her all about his woes. “I wanted to kill them both – with my bare hands,” Neil admitted. “No matter how much they apologized and professed to not to have wanted to hurt me… I wanted to hurt them back.”

“Did you?”

“No. I mean, I yelled myself hoarse at them but then I couldn’t go further.”

“Uh huh. And what are you going to do next, Mr. Winters?”

Neil shrugged and scratched his stubbly cheek. Hilary had been the one to shave his face but since he’d kicked her out three days ago, he hadn’t had anyone to do it. He hadn’t dared to pick up a blade himself, not entirely trusting himself with it.

“I have no idea what to do next,” he said. “And please, call me Neil.”

“Alright, Neil… Do you know what I think you need?”

“A stiff drink?”

“No. Alcohol never solved anyone’s problems.”

“So says my AA counselor… Wait, did you know-?”

“I guessed about that, but Neil, no one needs to go out and get plastered, especially when they are feeling the way you do. I have seen far too many people end up in my ER because of that.”

“So what do I need then? Besides a new family?”

“You need to be strong. I never saw you as a weak man and you don’t need to become one now. Fight for yourself and fight for your family – including your son. Especially your son. Cut off your wife, fine, but not your kid. Because I know too well, how someone can regret words they said when their child is gone.”

“You lost a child?”

“Yes,” Epiphany replied in a quieter voice than he was used to hearing. “My Stan. We didn’t always agree on – well, much of anything; especially the company he kept but – but I loved him. And I miss him every day. So pull yourself up and don’t wallow in self-pity. Make things right with your son, somehow, soon. You never know when-“

“I get it,” Neil said. “I can’t promise anything though.”

She sighed. “You know what else you need?”

“I think you’re about to tell me.”

“I am. You need a good shave.”

Neil laughed in spite of himself. “I won’t argue with that.” He palmed his cheek. “It’s kind of difficult though when the woman who used to help me with that got her ass kicked to the curb.”

“I imagine,” Epiphany said with a snort. “But fortunately for you, there are razors in this hospital – even shaving cream – and I know how to use them.”

“You’re going to shave my face?”

“I’m going to help you, yes. I’ll be your eyes, guiding your hand, but you’ll learn to shave yourself again.”

“Hopefully without slicing my throat.”

“I would never let that happen.”

“You know, I believe you.”

“You’d better.”

Twenty minutes later, Neil found his cheek smooth and clean. His hand lingered on his face until he heard Epiphany toss the used razor into a bin. He then held his hand out to her. A long, potent silence settled over the room until he found himself wanting to speak.

“Epiphany, I am offering you-“

“I know what you’re offering,” Epiphany said. “I just can’t-“

“Are you afraid?”

“Ha!”

“Then why don’t you take my hand now? I don’t think I’m alone here when I say I feel something between us.”

“You’re not,” Epiphany admitted. “But I also won’t be used. I have never let myself be; won’t start now.”

“I’m not using-“

“Can you honestly say that? You’re angry, you’re hurt. Don’t try telling me you’re not on the rebound.”

“I like you. I like you a lot.”

“That very well may be but now is not the time for a relationship. Your divorce won’t be final for months yet.”

“Epiphany-“

“It’s true. You’re not ready and … maybe I’m not either.”

“Why not? Why aren’t you ready?”

“Never mind that.”

“Epiphany, level with me here please.”

He heard her make a long, frustrated groan. “Neil, you’re exasperating. Give me one reason I shouldn’t kick you out of this hospital on your rear-end right now.”

“Because you like me,” Neil said. “You've all but admitted it.”

“I won’t lie. I _do_ like you, Neil. Too much. You could make a woman lose her head.”

“Is that what you’re so scared of?”

“I am not scared.”

“Okay, what you’re worried about. But Epiphany, I am just asking to hold your hand.”

Epiphany sighed again, loudly. “Is that all – _really?”_

“I don’t know, yes. Wait, maybe…?”

“You’re clearly confused. You certainly don’t need to be holding my hand right now. You need to some time to make things right with your son.”

“I don’t know if that’s even possible.”

“You have to try, Neil; you know deep down that you do. Women come and go but family is meant to be for keeps. Don’t wait too long. You might regret it.”

“As for what I am feeling for you…?”

“If it’s real, then we can wait a few months, can’t we?”

“Yes,” Neil said. “But-"

“No buts. There’s your answer.”

Neil smiled a little. “You are tough.”

“Of course I am.”

“But that said, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“And as for you, say in a few months when I’m truly ready to try things again, are you still going to be on the market?”

Epiphany chuckled. “If you’re lucky.”

“I have not had the best of luck as of late.”

“Look, I’ll be around, Neil; one way or another. Even if all we can ever be is friends, it’s plenty good enough for me.”

Neil nodded. It would have to be good enough, but he wasn’t giving up hope that one day Nurse Epiphany Johnson would be a part of his life in every way that a woman could be.


End file.
